Attacked & Shattered
by kjay15
Summary: When Luke is kidnapped, beaten, and raped he must find away to escape. If he does, he must try to figure out how to move on with his life with the help of his family. *Warning - This story contains rape, violence, blood, and more* I'm sorry the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, okay so this story is about Luke getting attacked and kidnapped, and raped, and how he tries to move on with his life with the help of his family. Anyway, please review and leave your thoughts down below. This story will contain RAPE, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND BLOOD. It's rated M for a reason. I do not own Jessie or any of the characters. **

(Beginning of Chapter 1)

It was a stormy day, rain was pouring down, and lightning struck through the clouds about every twenty seconds. Only Luke was home, his parents were off filming some movie across the country, his nanny Jessie and his siblings Emma, Ravi, and Zuri were out seeing some movie, and his butler Bertram had left to go to some cooking convention in Vermont the day before. Truth is, Luke loved stormy days, he loved the sound of the rain hitting the windows, and the spark of light appearing at random times. What he didn't love was where he lived. He hated living in New York. He didn't know any of his neighbors beside Mrs. Chesterfield, and he wishes he didn't know her. He didn't know 90% of the kids in his school. He only knew his family, and some close friends. He hated the fact that in this city, crime is almost everywhere. He wanted to live in a small town, where everyone knew each other, and when something bad happened, they would all help each other. You can't get that in New York City. The news doesn't help either, they're always talking about someone getting attacked or murdered or raped. It makes you feel that there is a psychopath around every corner. That's why Luke constantly begs his parents to move to some other place, like a small town in another state. But they always respond with a simple "no" and that annoys Luke, that his own parents don't even give an explanation of why they can't move, they just tell him no, as if his idea was the dumbest thing they have ever heard. Luke finally gave up, and vowed that when he was old enough, he would move out of the city, and would raise a family of his own. He liked the stormy days because the rain and thunder blocked out the sounds of the city, all the sirens, and lights, and cars. He felt like he was in a house in a small town, where he could leave the house without worrying of being kidnapped or robbed. That was all he really wanted.

After playing video games for about half an hour, Luke decided to get something to eat. So he walked out of his bedroom, and into the hallway. He walked down the stairs into the living room. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a juice box and a bowl of grapes. He sat down at the table and plucked the grapes off the stem and into his mouth. He then took a sip of his juice every couple of minutes. After he finished eating, he grabbed the juice box and squished it, thinking it was empty, but a bunch of juice squirted out and soaked him. Luke said "Dang it!" and quickly grabbed a towel, he tried to wipe it off, but he would need to change. So Luke walked back up to his room, and changed clothes. He was wearing some skinny jeans, black socks, and a blue t-shirt. He walked back downstairs and cleaned up the juice that was on the floor. Once he was finished he was about to go back upstairs, but someone started knocking on the door to the hallway. Luke looked through the peephole and saw a head of black hair. He figured it was Tony, thinking that Jessie called him to check up on me.

Luke unlocked the door and opened it, who he saw was not Tony. It was a tall, dark-haired man. He grabbed Luke and shoved him back in the kitchen. Luke screamed for help, but the man slammed the door shut, and shoved Luke against the fridge. Luke quickly knees the intruder in the groin, making him yell in pain. Luke tried to run away, but the man grabbed his leg, causing Luke to trip and fall to the ground. Luke tried to kick the man, but missed. The man quickly dragged Luke into the living room, while Luke kept trying to kick him and get away. Luke tried screaming for help, but his screams were muffled by the man covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit!" the man hissed.

Luke cried out "Let me go!" and tried to punch and kick him, but the man grabbed his arms and legs and shoved them to the ground. Luke screamed but the man covered his mouth again. He then said in a menacing voice "You look so cute, can't wait to see the rest of you" and licked Luke's cheek. Luke feeling disgusted quickly kick the man in the leg, Luke quickly crawls away and screams for help, but the man jumped on top of Luke and started to strangle him.

"You son of a bitch!" The man yelled.

Luke knees the man in the groin again, and tries to crawl away. He finally manages to get to his feet and run into the kitchen. The man chases after him and grabs him from behind. Luke tries to scream, but do to him being strangled before, he couldn't. The man throws Luke into the fridge and punches Luke in the stomach. Luke cries in pain as he punched again.

The man then grabs Luke's hair and pulls him across the kitchen. Luke screams in pain and falls to the ground. The man then reaches down and grabs Luke's shirt and pulls him up, making the shirt choke Luke.

The man then pushes against the wall and then throws him onto the table. Luke tries to fight back, but he is in so much pain. The man then grabs the back of Luke's pants and drags him across the table, and pulls him to the ground and jumps on top if him.

Luke looks up at the man and weakly says "Please"

The man raises his fist and brings it down, and he continues to do it, he beats Luke up until he was unconscious. The man then drags Luke back into the living room, and into the elevator. He hits the button and throws Luke onto his shoulder. The elevator doors opened, and he walked inside.

He hit the lobby button, and when he got down to the lobby. The doors opened, and Tony saw the man, he saw Luke on his shoulder and yelled "Hey what are you doing!"

The man punches Tony in the face, causing him to flip over the desk and get knocked out. The man smiles and walks out the back entrance, over to his car, where he opens the trunk and throws Luke inside. He slams the trunk closed, and gets in the drivers seat. He starts the ignition and drives off...

(End of Chapter 1)

**Alright, so that was Chapter 1, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review down below telling me if I should continue. I need at least one review in order to do another chapter. ~ kjay15 out! **

**P.S - I have a bunch of other stories too, you can check them out if you wish :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 2 of Attacked & Shattered, so last time Luke was kidnapped. I hope you like it and please review with your ideas. I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

Luke woke up, he was in a trunk. It was dark, small, and he could hear music from in the car. He started to panic, he beat on the walls of the trunk, and screamed at the top of his lungs. But the music just got louder, and he could feel the car drive faster. Luke started to cry as he continued to beat on the walls. He then felt around the trunk, only finding a hammer, a screwdriver, and some wood planks.

Luke reached down into his pocket looking for his phone, he then remembered he had changed clothes, and left his phone in the other pair of pants. Luke continued to beat against the walls. He then remembered he had seen a movie a couple months earlier, where a girl had kicked out the tail light and waved out her hand. So Luke beat and kicked at the tail lights, and managed to get one lose. Luke's eyes glistened with hope, as he continued to push and kick at the light, finally causing it to break out and fall onto the road.

Luke crawled to the other side of the trunk and looked out of the hole, he saw no other cars, he was on a small road in the woods, sticking his hand out would do no good. Luke started to cry feeling all hope was lost. Suddenly, the car slowed down, and turned, causing everything in the trunk to shift and hit Luke. Luke pushed it all out of the way as he felt the car come to a stop. Luke quickly grabbed the hammer and screwdriver, each in one hand. He heard the music cut off from inside the car, and then heard a door open, and then slam shut, shaking the car. He heard his kidnapper walking on what he presumed was a dirt driveway.

Luke's kidnapper walks towards the trunk, and sees one of the tail lights missing. He huffed in annoyance and grabbed the handle to the trunk, and pulled it, opening the trunk. As he lifted the door to the trunk, Luke screamed and kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Luke aimed the hammer at his kidnappers head, but the man grabbed his arm and twisted it causing him to drop the hammer, Luke then screamed and lunged the screwdriver at him, stabbing him in the shoulder.

The man screamed in pain as Luke stabbed him. The man through Luke to the ground, leaving the screwdriver still lodged in his shoulder. The man stands to his feet and slowly walks over to Luke. Luke crawls backwards and starts to cry as the man walked towards him. The man grabbed Luke's foot and pulled him towards him, causing Luke to scream and kick him in the leg.

It didn't faze him at all as he jumped on top of Luke, he wrapped his hands around Luke's neck and began to strangle him. He then let go of Luke and began to beat him, pinching him in the face and stomach. Then he grabbed Luke's feet and dragged him down the driveway, to an old, rickety house. He dragged Luke up the stairs, hurting him in the process. He dropped Luke's legs to the floor as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

Luke tried to crawl away, but the man grabbed his legs and said "Oh no you don't" and drags him into the house. The man slams the door shut and continues to drag Luke to a couch, and then lifts Luke up via his shirt and slams him down onto the couch. Luke couldn't scream or yell, due to him almost being strangled.

Luke looked around in shock, he was in an old living room, with dusty furniture and a fireplace, across the living room was the kitchen, it had a few cabinets and an old white fridge. The man looks at Luke, he could see the terror in the child's eyes. He chuckled and said "This is your new home Luke"

This terrified Luke even more, his kidnapper knew his name.

His kidnapper then added "And I'm your new dad" and began to chuckle.

(End of Chapter 2)

**Alright so I'm sorry it took a while to update, but I had trouble finding the right words, and yells a took a little part of this from The Call, but hey, it wasn't exactly the same. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas, the next chapter will be up soon :) **


End file.
